shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 660 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 660: Centaur Company PG 1 PH-006 *Smoker: Don't try to change the subject Law. Besides, I'm here to do my job. The Strawhat Crew are on this island. *Law:*grins* They are? Well you better hurry up and find them. I doubt they'll stay out of trouble for long. *Smoker: damn you. *Tashigi: Smoker-san, some of our troops have spotted "Soul King" Brook running on the island. They are currently trying to subdue him, but they are having trouble. *Smoker: I see. Go and assist them Tashigi. *Tashigi: yes sir!! PG 2 *Smoker: You and I aren't done talking Law. *Law:*sighs* I see. Then come inside I suppose, Smoker ya. Inside Biscuit's Room *Sanji:*smoking* I wonder where they went. *Franky: They started whispering and next thing you know they super bolted. PG 3 *Sanji: Oh well, lets catch up with Nami-san. *Franky: right. In Vegapunk's old lab *Nami: Yes, I found my weapon. *Giant Girl: Big sis!! The spacemen are here!! *Hazmat Man 1:*running at them with 2 men as back up* Dont let them get away!! *Hazmat Man 2: Stop!! We have to go!! The marines are here!! *Hazmat Man 1: Shit!! Alright let's go!! PG 4 *Giant Boy: They ran away. *Chopper:*in brain point* I wonder why? *Nami: They said the marines are here. I guess they aren't affiliated with them. *Sanji/ Franky:*run to the lab with the severed head in Franky's arms* *Boys:*star eyes* Mr. Robot!!! PG 5 *Franky:*poses* You guys alright? *Boys:*star eyes* Yeaahh!!! *Chopper: those men stopped chasing us and ran. I think their hiding from the marines. *Sanji: Marines? So they aren't allies? *Severed Head: Are you all stupid? *Crew: huh? PG 6 *Severed Head: Punk Hazard has been put off-limits to anyone by the Government. Anyone found here will be arrested if found by the Marines. This place should be uninhabitated by anyone or anything. *Nami: I see. Whoever those people are don't want to be caught. *Girl: Hey big sis!! I found an exit to outside, but its really cold. *Nami: good. There are some jackets over there. They're big but they will have to do. PG 7 On the border of the Ice Lands and Burning Lands *Usopp:*with his hat on* Please Listen to us!! Zoro is not the samurai who hurt your friends!! We came here to help you actually!! *Boss Nessus:* a large centaur with a black horse lowere body. He was muscular, wearing no shirt. He wore a dark cape draped over his shoulders. He had a thick goatee and a black ponytail. He carried a sword as large as him* And why should I believe you normal legged human? *'Info Box: Boss of Centaur Company: "Sea Guardian" Nessus Grant' *Centaurs:*glare at them and stand ready to attack* PG 8 *Robin:*fully dressed* Please understand, Centaur-kun. We came here when one of your commrades contacted our ship in search for you. We merely came here to be of assistance. *Boss Nessus:*nods* I see. I fully understand little lady. *Usopp:*angry* I JUST SAID THAT!!!! *Boss Nessus: Excuse me for my ignorance Swordsman. Please, all of you follow us to our base. *Luffy/ Zoro:*fully clothed* base? PG 9 Centaur Company HQ:* a square building with ice covering it and "CC" on the roof. *Luffy: Hey!!! Why are you taking away Leggy?! *Boss Nessus: Though we mistook your friend as the samurai, there is no doubt those legs belong to him. *Luffy:*complains* But I want to be a centaur!!! *Usopp:*pats his shoulder* Let it go Luffy. *Centaur Soldier: Boss, the dinner table is ready. *Luffy:*drooling* Dinner?! *Robin:*giggling* that was quick. PG 10 *Boss Nessus/ Crew:*sit down and eat sea king meat* *Centaur Soldiers:*stand guard around the table and building* *Luffy:*eating* This is good. Is this all centaurs eat Usopp? *Usopp:*eating* I cant be for certain, but they might. *Zoro: Hey Boss Centaur, tell me more about this samurai. *Boss Nessus:Well he came here yesterday without warning..... PG 11 *Boss Nessus:*talks while flashing back to the samurai cutting his men* He was strong and ruthless. We even tried talking to him, but his eyes and ears were shut off by rage. He kept asking for someone while cutting down our men. *Zoro:*drinking* Then what happened? *Boss Nessus: He ran away after my men outnumbered him. He ran off to the PH-006 building and we lost him. If I'm right about those legs belonging to him, then he probably ran into the Warlord who comes here from time to time. *Robin: They were talking of a warlord. What warlord is stationed here? PG 12 *Boss Nessus: "The Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law. Despite the law made by the government for no one to enter the island, he freely visits and vacations here. *Luffy: Law? That's who saved me and Jinbe from Marineford. He's a warlord now? *Boss Nessus:*nods* indeed. PG 13 Outside of CC base *Centaur Soldier 1:*looks* Hey, what's that? *Centaur Soldier 2: don't know. *Brook:*running at them in fear*AAAHHHH!!!!!! *Centaur Soldiers:*freak out* A GHOST SKELINGTON!!!!! *Torso:*jumps between Brook and the soilders* *Centaur Soldier: Is that?! PG 14 *Brook:*cries in fear* Please leave me alone!!!! *Torso:*jumps at Brook and tries to attack* *Centaur Soldiers:*hit it down with clubs* *Brook:*sighs* thank you. PG 15 *Brook: Luffy-san!! *Luffy: Brook!! Why are you here? *Brook: I was going to wait at the ship, but a torso attacked me with swords. *Boss Nessus:*examines the torso as it is tied up* Just like the legs. Put the torso in a separate cell until we find the head as well. *Centaur Soldier: Yes sir!! PG 16 *Usopp: Mr. Centaur, the rest of our crew is missing. Mind helping? *Boss Nessus: ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! *Usopp:*scared* ok.... *Robin: Mr. Centaur, the rest of our crew is missing. Mind helping? *Boss Nessus: of course. *Usopp:*angry* HE DID IT AGAIN!!!! *Brook: you seem stressed Usopp-san. PG 17 *Tashigi: I can't believe how weak you men are. *Marines:*on the ground defeated* *Marine: It wasn't our fault Tashigi-chan. The pirate was being chased by a torso. It cut us down before we could follow. *Tashigi:*confused* Torso? END Category:Prediction